White and Shadow Dragon
by ariados26
Summary: Rogue Cheney, age nine, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, raised by the Shadow Dragon, was sent through a dimensional distortion, and ended with his friend Kisara Iris, the White Dragon slayer and adopted daughter of the White Dragon, in another dimension. Unknown to his friend, however, this was the world where Rogue originally came from, once known as Harry Potter. What will happen now?
1. PREVIEW CHAPTER

Note: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, and this story is written for entertainment purpose only.

* * *

**PREVIEW CHAPTER  
**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1994**

"**SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

A large explosion suddenly occurred in the arena, as the most dangerous of the four dragons that had been brought for the Triwizard Tournament's First Task, the Hungarian Horntail, had been subdued, as the powerful blast of energy, which left a dent on the ground where it passed, hit it full forced, knocking it out, or at least almost knocking it out, as the dragon, despite being taken and unable to move, was still conscious, its two reptilian eyes focused on the one who had managed to subdue her, her face contorted into what would seem like a frown of annoyance.

"WILL YOU LOOK AT THAT!" the commentator, Ludo Bagman. "IT SEEMS AS IF OUR YOUNGEST CHAMPION IS QUICKEST TO GET THE EGG! WELL DONE MR. POTTER!"

Yes, the man was indeed pleased. With the success of the young man, he was one step closer to his goal, which is winning his bet against his playmates, aka fellow gamblers. Unfortunately, despite all his attempts to cheat them, he had been unsuccessful. After all, goblins were cunning creatures whose intelligence was not to be underestimated.

And the same could be said for most of the audience, who were cheering the champion on with for such a spectacular performance. Before, it was only his fellow Ravenclaws who had been supporting him, due to the belief that he had cheated his way in. Now, however, the rest of Hogwarts, save for a select few, particularly two groups, one from Slytherin and another from Gryffindor, were now behind him just as much as they were with the Hufflepuff Champion, Cedric Diggory. Even the students from the visiting schools were clapping their hands for him.

Ironically, among the few who were not pleased with his performance, were the Heads of their Respective Schools. Madame, Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, had a shocked look on her face. Igor Karkaroff, on the other hand, had a calculating expression. Inwardly, he approved of the boy, who, based from what he had just seen, had the potential to become a powerful wizard, perhaps, even greater than Grindelwald or the Dark Lord. However, he was from a rival school, and therefore, he shoved these thoughts away, determined to help and favour his own Champion.

And speaking of being a potential Dark Wizard, this was the exact thought that was whirling around the Head of a certain, manipulative, yet with good intentions at heart (from his personal perspective at least), white-haired old man, who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Leader of Light, Albus Dumbledore, who was believed (and said rumours were true to an extent) to be the only person who He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named be named ever feared, and he was certainly not pleased about it.

And as he looked at the fourteen year old boy, who was currently wrapped in an embrace by a silver-haired female, he could not help but sigh. True, he had already guessed that she, as well as her magic's nature, was the reason why the boy, despite the affinity of magic the Headmaster suspected he possessed, had not gone dark, but he still could not be sure, if it could remain that way in the future.

ROAR

Suddenly, however, he was brutally brought out from his reverie, as the people in the audience screamed. For the dragons, which were supposed to be being handled by the dragon tamers, had escaped, and all three were now flying around in circles menacingly, causing panic, as the crowd immediately began stampeding away from the arena, while a few, including Ministry Officials and the dragon tamers, started firing hexes at the dragons, to no avail.

"EVERYONE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the commentator, Ludo Bagman screamed, as the Hungarian Horntail, which was supposed to have been knocked unconscious, flew past him.

Normally, Dumbledore would have immediately taken authority, and with his great magical prowess, would have joined his fellow Heads of schools in assisting in the capture of the dragons. However, after a few moments of observation, he decided not to, and instead, discreetly produced a wide radius Advanced Shield Charm, to block the attacks to protect, not the wizards from the dragons' 'assault', but the dragons from the wizards' spells.

For he was not a fool, not to notice, that the dragons, oddly enough, were not being hostile. True, they were flying around threateningly, but they had not done anything, they did not breathe fire, nor did they chomp on any in the audience. As far as the old man, could tell, they were simply trying to scare people. Yes, it was odd, for vicious dragons, to behave in that fashion.

And now that he thought about it, said dragons had been behaving oddly from the beginning, if the fact that none of the Champions had been injured was any indication. It was strange, but the worst injury in the First was actually a sprained ankle, since the other Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, tripped on his way to get the egg, which should have a perfect opportunity for the Common Welsh Green, which was only a few meters a way to burn him into ashes, crush him under its weight and several other options. Instead, despite the near-point blank range, when the dragon breathed fire, it missed the mark by a longshot. Strange indeed.

However, Dumbledore had reason to believe he knew exactly why they acted that way, as well as who was responsible for it.

For in the corner of his eye, which he enhanced with his magic, he could see that a certain silver-haired female was smirking to herself, as she saluted the Swedish Short Snout, waving cheerfully at it, which, shockingly enough, saluted back in return, while the Boy-Who-Lived was palming himself in the face, clearly not happy with his female friend's antics, while their two flying cat companions mirrored the action of their partner.

Eventually, the dragons, apparently tired of the game, started flying away, but before they did, they breathed fire into the air, crisscrossing across the sky, until the flames formed two words, words, which only Dumbledore, due to his knowledge in various languages, could understand, was written in Japanese.

**THANK YOU, YOUNG DRAGONS**

And as he read the message, the Headmaster's eyes narrowed slightly, as he started stroking his beard.. Yes, he had already known, that the two of them, not just the son of Lily and James Potter, but also his female friend, were unique. They possessed a type of magic, which, despite Dumbledore being sure of their affinity, he does not fully comprehend. And now, he had just gotten information from an unexpected source, which happened to be a rather well-executed, and wide area-of-effect prank. For as far as Dumbledore's memory served, with this particular act, the girl had already surpassed all the best pranksters, even the Marauders, in this profession.

"ALBUS! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING JUST SITTING THERE!"

Still, the old man decided that it would be best to put this information off for later. Much as he wanted to delve on it immediately, he had plenty of other responsibilities, and right now, one of them would be clearing up the situation. Sighing once again, the old wizard drew himself into his full height, as he decided to handle the situation, his voice full of authority as he spoke, while he made a mental note to talk to the ones who he knew were the ones who incited it.

It was mess, he knew it, and as the host school of the Triwizard Tournament, it was his job to ensure that everything was set in order, which he knew, given what happened, would be very difficult.

Especially since a notorious female journalist with a crocodile skin bag, whose name was Rita Skeeter was present, unable to hide the ecstacy on her face, as her Quick-Quotes Quill wrote furiously on a piece of parchment.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, this is the introductory chapter for my Harry Potter and Fairy Tail Crossover fic, and this time, I will try making use of a slightly different writing style, just slightly.

Now, here are the facts spread out for this particular fic.

Firstly, in this fic, Harry Potter is Rogue Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer and he was raised by the Shadow Dragon Skiedrum. However, there will a lot of differences compared Canon. For unlike Canon Rogue, this Rogue, while he may have met Gajeel, did not join Saber Tooth, as he was transported back to Earth before he could, as to how it happened, or how he got to Fiore and back to Earth in the first place, that would be for later.

Second, Sting will not be in this fic. Instead, it will be someone else who was raised by a White Dragon, and it's a girl, and she and Rogue/Harry had been friends for years. As for her name, I'm still thinking about it.

Thirdly, the dragons of HP Universe, while I will not make much changes, will be slightly different, and since they had not been focused upon in Harry Potter Canon, and merely considered as mindless brutes, I'm making a bit of change. Yeah, they're nothing compared to the Dragons in Fairy Tail Universe, but their level of intelligence... well, it was never elaborated much upon, so I'll be doing a bit of tinkering. Dragons will not simply be mindless animals.

Fourthly, as to what year this story will start, you'll find out later in the next chapter.

Yes, so they never met the members of Fairy Tail Tenrou team, etc. So the Canon Arcs of FT do no apply.

As for killing their parent dragons though... I'll make a flashback on that, and it will certainly be different. And also, as to what age Harry was transported to Fairy Tail World, well, that will also be revealed in the succeeding chapters, in the form of flashbacks.

Anyway, that's just about it for now. Hope you like this story.

And like always, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Later then, people.


	2. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

**Earthland, Fiore, X785  
**

"I refuse." a young boy with messy jet black hair stated, trying to keep his voice calm, but body gave him away: his hands body was shaking and his hands were balled into fists.

"**Rogue, you know that it is..."** the giant winged creature, a dragon, began, but the young lad cut him off.

"I SAID I REFUSE! I CAN'T DO IT! I WON'T DO IT! I REFUSE TO GO THROUGH WITH IT!" Rogue, who was normally a silent individual, was shouting at the top of his voice, which echoed throughout the cave they were currently residing in.

"Why," the boy continued, as tears began falling from his eyes. "You were the one who saved me, took care of me, raised me, as your son, and I would gladly give my life for you. Now, after all we've been through, WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME TO DO THIS?!"

"**Listen to me, son," **the dragon whispered to his nine-year old adopted human son, as he patted the small boy, who had now latched onto his scaly neck into a hug, gently with his large claws. **"I know what I'm asking from you is difficult, but please, just this once. I'm already dying, my young dragon, and I'll be gone in a few days, even if you don't kill me."**

Instead of calming him down, however, the boy's screams only grew even louder.

And as the minutes dragged on, the Shadow Dragon, Skiedrum, closed his eyes in resignation. Yes, the boy he had raised was, like him, and despite being exposed to Darkness, despite learning and acquiring Shadow Dragon Magic, despite the voices of temptation that plagued him along with it, Rogue, Skiedrum's chosen successor, had remained pure of heart, and it was what allowed him to control and subdue the shadows, instead of the other way around. And it was probably also the reason why the soul of the vile creature that had latched on to him had not been able to possess him.

And now, knowing his end was near, the Shadow Dragon recalled the first time he had met the boy, the boy, who had brought him joy, joy, which he had not felt in over a hundred years.

It was during a full moon, when the evening skies was illuminated by its light, when it happened. At the time, the dragon had been searching for a human child, on whom to pass on his knowledge to. Yes, he had been using magic to spy on the humans, particularly the schools and orphanages, to search for children who did not have parents, and were therefore not taken, but for some reason, while most of them seemed innocent, save for a few bullies (who Skiedrum decided to give a bit of a scare for their actions, by making their own shadows freak them out and beat them to a pulp), none of them, while seemingly worthy enough, did not have the feel he was looking for. According to Metallicana, he had chosen to raise a human child in random. Skiedrum, however, did not believe it was the case, and was certain that Iron Dragon had not chosen his successor, his Iron Dragon Slayer, merely on a whim.

And then, when he had just arrived in his cave to get some well- deserved rest, he felt a foreign presence

At first he was annoyed and infuriated, thinking that someone, despite the powerful magical protective and concealment traps and barriers he placed around it, had managed to get through, and thus determined to tear apart and feed to the shadows whoever it was that dared trespass into his territory.

The moment he saw who it was, however, the dragon could not help but feel his heart soften.

For the source of the disturbance, instead of a powerful proud creature, or a mage, like he had been expecting, was just a boy. A boy, who seemed to be around four to six years of age. A boy, who was wearing rag-like clothes, which were too big for him, and who was curled up in a frightened ball, shivering, both from fear and from the cold of night, and from fear of whoever it was who had been hurting it. For the boy was muttering names, his voice full of fear, asking them not to hurt him.

Skiedrum did not know exactly where the boy had come from at the time, but by gently looking at his memories, the Shadow Dragon managed to get a vague idea of the situation, and knew that the boy was from another world, and the residue of space-time distortion magic was proof of that.

However, his attention, was not on who the boy was or where he had come from, but rather, what it was that he had experienced. For he had seen, by going through the boy's memories, the hardships and terrible ordeal which he had been forced to go through. The boy, when he was only a year old, had lost his family, murdered, by what Skiedrum could tell was a mage. Then, to make matters worse, the people who picked him up, had chosen to leave him with his family, who unfortunately, treated the boy like a servant. True, the two adults, while they did show contempt for the boy, did not hurt him directly, but their son was another matter altogether, and was the true cause of the thin boy's misery. For the parents, as expected, always sided with their son, and add to that their own obvious personal hatred, as far as the Shadow Dragon could tell, and the result was not pleasant. And as he continued to peered through the boy's recollections, he actually had a half-mind to travel to the alternate reality and give that family a piece of his mind, before leaving them in pieces. Still, at the time, while he knew a bit of dimension magic, the Shadow Dragon knew that doing so would require quite a bit of preparation. Besides, at the moment, what was most important was the boy's safety.

Skiedrum, while he was a powerful being, sadly did not have much knowledge on healing spells, at least when it comes to humans. However, there was one which he was aware of, and the only way for it to work, would be to make the boy like him.

Still, it was not such a difficult decision, since he had already decided that the boy would become his successor. As gently as he could, the dragon wrapped the boy in his Shadow Magic to tune his affinity to it, while he placed a bit from his own dragon body, a lacrima, into the boy. And the process was successful, not only at healing the boy and giving him the ability to learn and use dragon slayer magic, but also, thankfully enough, at destroying something else, a soul fragment of some sort, which belonged to the wizard, who he now guessed was a lich, who killed the boy's parents. The boy's scar, which once housed it, was no more.

Crash

"**Then, Rogue Cheney,"** the dragon rumbled in a dangerous tone, as he watched his son struggle to stand, having just been thrown and slammed to a wall. **"If you will not comply with my request, I will kill you."**

"THEN KILL ME! MY LIFE IS YOURS! I CAN'T... WON'T...DON'T WANT TO!" the boy was crying defiantly, as tears continued to flow down from his face.

And now the dragon could not help but feel sorrow and guilt, at what he was trying to make the boy do.

For Rogue, who was once known as Harry Potter, saw the dragon as his father, and in fact, while not by blood, Skiedrum also saw the boy, not just as his student, but also his son, and the bond between the two of them had now run deep.

And to ask your own son to kill you, was something which even the dragon believed was too cruel. Yes, his intentions for his request was noble and valid, and it was for the sake of his son. Dragons, after all, become stronger when they kill and bask in the blood of other creatures, especially other dragons, and the same could be said for Dragon Slayers, who, while still human, were at the same time, no longer human.

And since he, the Shadow Dragon, was one which had defeated many others, if Rogue were to bathe in his blood, his son would become even stronger.

However, he also knew, just how painful it was, the task that he was placing upon his son. His blood was something which the dragon planned to give his son as a parting gift. Yet Rogue, who was a kind-hearted child, while he understood, would not accept it.

"Please," the black-haired boy pleaded, as he once again fell to his knees, still clinging on to hope despite knowing the truth. "There must be some way to save you."

And because of it, Skiedrum could not help but smile. For he saw the light that was coming from the boy, a light that remained untouched, and could not be conquered by the darkness which he wields, no matter how it tried. Even now, when they had already had the same conversation before, his son was still not giving up, despite his despair. And Skiedrum knew, even though they were in vain, of his desperate effort to find a cure, to save him, even though he knew it was impossible

Realizing that there was no way other way, the Shadow Dragon, seeing that his son was too stubborn to comply with his request, decided to go for his alternative plan.

"Guh!"

With one punch from his giant claws, the Shadow Dragon once again sent his son flying, knocking him out, before catching him with his tail, gently placing the unconscious boy on the cavern floor, while he magically produced some flames to keep the boy warm.

"**Finding it hard to make your apprentice obey you, eh Skiedrum?"** another voice echoed, belonging to the White Dragon. **"I have to admit, that's pathetic."**

"**He's my son, not my apprentice, Weisslogia," **the Shadow Dragon growled dangerously, as he stared at his polar opposite, yet good friend at the same time, as he entered the cave with ease, as the spells were set to not consider the visitor as an enemy. **"And when it comes to obedience, you're one to talk. Your ward has also refused to kill you, didn't she?"**

"**You got me there, and while I called you pathetic, I'm the same as you," **the white dragon replied in a sheepish voice, as he gently placed his adopted daughter, a silver-haired female, on the ground, beside his friend's son. **"The children we raised are quite stubborn, aren't they?"**

"**Indeed they are, though I don't think it's such a bad thing," **Skiedrum replied conversationally. **"It's such a shame though, that we won't be around to see them grow up and make their own legends."**

For a while the two dragons began talking of old times, making every second count, for they knew full well that their time was limited.

"**... so what do you suggest we do then?"** Weisslogia asked his companion, as he affectionately looked down upon his daughter.

"**I have an idea,"** the Shadow Dragon replied quietly. **"But I will need your help."**

"**What is it?"** the white dragon replied with interest.

"**You and I both know the destiny which supposedly awaits dragon slayers, am I correct?" **Skiedrum asked, to which Weisslogia nodded quietly.

"**Well, I don't want them to go through it." **the shadow dragon declared.

"**WHAT?!"** the white dragon looked at his old friend, shock written all over his scaly face. **"YOU'RE PLANNING TO GO AGAINS..."**

"**I AM,"** the shadow dragon shouted as he cut off his companion, his voice full of conviction, while inwardly thankful that he had placed Silence Magic around the two children. **"If it means that my son will have a brighter future ahead of him, then I don't mind taking the fall for it. Besides, either way, we're doomed already." **

Minutes of eerie silence passed in the cave, as the echo from the two shouting creatures eventually subsided.

**"So what do you intend to do then?"** Weisslogia asked finally after a while, as he stared at his fellow dragon straight in the eyes, seeing the burning determination in them. **"You and I both know that it is almost impossible to go against the natural order of things."**

"**Almost,"** the shadow dragon emphasized. **"Years from now, though we are not sure when, a struggle between the powers of this world is bound to occur. It is inevitable. This world will be destroyed, and even if we are still alive at the time it comes, there is nothing we can do to stop it. Which is why, the only solution I can see, is to make sure that our children do not get caught up in it. I want to take them to a place where the war will not reach them."**

"**What? How are we supposed to do something like that if the whole world is... unless..." **At this, the eyes of the white dragon, whose face was riddled with confusion, widened slightly, as he had come to a realization.

"**... you intend to send them to another dimension?"**

Skiedrum nodded in response.

"**Are you sure they will be safe there?"** the white dragon asked his fellow dragon.

"**No,"** the Shadow Dragon admitted. **"However, while that is the case, I am fairly certain that their chance of survival there would be greater than if they stay here, as well as their chance for happiness."**

"**And what makes you think that you are making the right decision, Skiedrum?"** Weisslogia inquired.

"**Just a feeling,"** the other dragon replied nonchalantly. **"So then, my friend, will you grant this old lizard's one last request?"**

For a while the two dragons were quiet, as they stared each other in the eye.

The White Dragon, Wiesslogia, studied his friend more closely. Yes, he had always known Skiedrum to be the shady type, although since he was attuned to darkness and the shadows, it was not really much of a surprise. However, he also knew that while it was the case, he was also someone who would do everything in his power to protect those he cared about. He was nice and good-natured to his friends, yet brutal and terrifying to his enemies, and in fact, when it comes right down to it, even though his own affinity was supposed to be with the light, he and his shadow dragon friend, were exactly the same when it comes to this aspect.

After all, the both of them had come to acknowledge that darkness is not the same as evil, and that nothing is pure in the world, that it is only a matter of perspective, that there is no absolute good nor is there absolute evil, and that everything is grey-scale. Overall, the fact that the he and Skiedrum held such a friendship was proof of it.

Weisslogia knew, based from his friend's expression, that the dragon was not telling everything, and despite his approaching demise, he was still holding secrets. However, he could see, through his eyes, the Shadow Dragon's true intentions, which is why...

"**Alright, I'll help you,"** the White Dragon said finally. **"Just tell me what to do"**

At this, the Shadow Dragon could not help but smile, knowing full well that his friend will not let him down.

"**Then, old friend, follow my lead."**

Soon, the cavern was engulfed in a mixture of blinding black and white light, and when it finally dissipated, on the cavern floor, two dragons, lying in a pool of their own blood, were at the brink of death, having used all of their remaining strength to open a portal to another world, where they hoped their children would be able to find and build a new life for themselves.

"**May good fortune bless you, my daughter/son,"** the two dragons muttered together, as they breathed they last, dying at the exact same moment, as they wished with all their heart and soul, that their children find a better future in the world where they had sent them.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. Now, this is the true prologue chapter for my fic, the first one was just a trailer. Yeah, it's just a prologue, and I hope it's good enough. It was written so that this story will have a starting point, as well as a bit of explanation on how things ended up as they are.

Anyways, the first chapter will be up next, so watch out for it. I still haven't decided on what year to start, but I assure you, this certainly will divert a lot from canon.

Also, as you've noticed, I've adopted the used of bold letters whenever a giant creature/dragon is talking, the standard which I've seen in other fics, and I've actually been applying them already, especially in my Naruto-Fate/Stay Night fic, but at least just a reminder so that it will be easier to understand.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Later then, people...


	3. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Little Whinging, Number Seventeen, Privet Drive, June 22, 1991**

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

In the living room of Number Seventeen, Privet Drive, a blonde-haired boy could not help but scream in terror, at the terrible ordeal which he had just experienced.

And said ordeal...

"Checkmate," stated a cheerful voice, bringing down the knight in his hand onto the board, deliberately in slow motion, to prolong the agony of his opponent.

Was a chess match.

However, the match he had fought in valiantly was no mere game. Firstly it was one in which he had bet his pride on the line. For ever since he lost the first time, he swore that he would win the next time they played, and had in fact, been preparing in the past two weeks before they faced each other again.

And as for the second reason...

"I can't believe it," the boy groaned in despair, as he began pulling on his hair. "Am I really so stupid that I can't even beat a stupid cat in a stupid board game?"

Was the fact that the opponent he was playing wasn't even a human being.

"You know, it doesn't matter if you think I'm stupid, blondie," the cat stated in a mocking tone, as he looked down his opponent with a smug look on his face, his paws outstretched. "Thing is, you lost. Now, pay up."

Grudgingly, the blonde-haired boy began fumbling in his pockets, as he took out a small pouch which contained twenty pounds, handing it over to the feline.

"And by the way, that makes it twenty to nothing," the cat grinned, counting the content to make sure it was the right amount which earned him a glare from the boy, who started banging his head on the wall afterwards. And this was the scenario that was playing out when a boy with messy jet black hair, entered the room.

"You should've gone easy on him, you know," the boy sighed, as he assessed the scene before him.

"But he challenged me! You know I don't back down from any challenge!" the black exceed with a white belly pouted. "Besides, weren't you the one who told me that you should never go easy on your subordinate or else they will never lea..."

"I AM NOT YOUR LACKEY, CAT!" the blonde-haired boy shouted, having been brought back to reality by the snide comment. "Just you wait! Next time, I'm going to win! And I'm going to wipe that smirk on your face."

"Yeah right, like you'll ever be able to beat me," the exceed said smugly, as brought out his wings and rose a few meters in the air, looking at the boy in the same way that a mighty being would look down upon a mere mortal.

The blonde-haired boy, however, was not intimidated, and instead smirked at the flying cat. "Wanna bet?"

Yes, it would have normally been pathetic, to lose to a cat to a game of chess. However, Kira, he knew, was not only not an ordinary cat, he had also started playing chess long before him, and it had only been three months since he had started playing it. And considering that Kira was considered a chess genius among his race, as well as the fact that his last game had improved to a point that the exceed had a hard time trying to beat him, was a good sign. Just a bit more practice, and he would finally be able to get his revenge.

"And I assume that there was some money involved again, am I right?" mused a female voice.

All of a sudden, the air around them had thickened, making it difficult for the occupants of the room to breathe.

And now he was wishing that he was still lying unconscious on the floor. For near the doorway...

"H-hey there, Kisara-chan," the black cat gulped nervously, as he stared at a silver-haired female with piercing blue eyes, who was currently glaring daggers at them.

"Morning guys," the silver-haired female said in a cheerful tone, gently closing the door behind her, a wide smile appearing on her face. A smile which did not bode for any of them...

Realizing the grave danger they were in, the two chess rivals immediately starting edging their way towards the window, but before they could do so...

Click.

"ROGUE, YOU TRAITOR!" he and Kira screamed in unison. For the boy whose hair covered his eyes had already jumped out of the house, locking the window behind him. "LET US OUT OF HERE!"

The boy with jet black hair, however, merely shrugged, mouthing at them the words 'you deserve it,' before slowly fading away like a shadow.

Yes, the cat and the blonde were angry, furious, at their friend's betrayal.

"So then..."

However, neither of them had any time to dwell on it, for the silver-haired girl, who was honestly pretty, and normally looked gentle and carefree, was now starting to advance towards them, cracking her knuckles as she did so.

And as the morning passed by, screams could be heard echoing from inside the house, screams, which sadly, did not reach the ears of the neighbours nor alert them, and thus no one came to their aid.

For Number Seventeen, Privet Drive, had a permanent Privacy Ward around it, which ensured that no sound coming from the area would ever be heard by someone who was outside of the yard.

**-WHITE AND SHADOW DRAGON-**

"UWAAAAH! YOU TRAITOR! UWAAAAH!"

It was eleven o'clock in the morning, and as of present, a young boy, about eleven years of age, was currently having a headache, courtesy of Kira, his partner cat with a glowing lump on his head, who was currently wailing and complaining, spouting up all sorts of mean things about him. Ironically, said cat, while saying all these unpleasantries, was crying his eyes out on the very person he was hurting with his words.

Yes, from his cat's point of view, he knew that it would probably seem like he had been betrayed. However, he also knew that Kira, as well as their blonde-haired friend, needed to be taught a lesson. For the two of them, especially Kira, had a nasty habit of placing bets, one which in the past, had gotten them into a lot of trouble. And Rogue, not wanting things to get even worse, decided that it was best for them to be taught a lesson.

Of course, this was not the first time that it happened, and it was why he had decided that it would be best to leave this particular task to Kisara, his best friend, who, having been on the receiving end of her wrath a few times already, had developed a great fear of her, and in fact, even Rogue did his best to make sure that he stayed on her good side.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT WITH YOUR WHINING?!" Sora, a cat with silver-white fur, who was currently perched on top of Kisara's shoulder, exclaimed in annoyance, as she looked at her fellow exceed in exasperation.

Kira, however, did not seem to hear her, and thus continued with his whining.

And because of this, Rogue could not help but feel worried. For normally, it was Kisara who was vocal, and would have been the one doing the scolding. However, despite the tick mark forming on her forehead, she had simply kept her mouth shut, and let her partner do it.

And it was not a good sign.

Deciding that he had been punished enough, not wanting to have a repeat of what happened earlier that day, Rogue decided that it was time to intervene.

"Hey, Kira, how would you like me to buy you some fish for lunch?" he asked the cat soothingly. Rogue, however, only got a hmmmp in response, before the exceed continued with his whining.

Realizing that his old tactics for calming down his partner was not working, he decided to take it up a notch.

"Alright, then what if we go to that favourite restaurant of yours?" he stated, as if talking about the weather. "Fried tuna fillet, with luscious tomato sauce and some mashed potatoes?"

Immediately upon saying this, the exceed looked up at his human partner.

"Really?"

"Of course, but only if you forgive me and stop crying."

"DEAL!" cried the cat in delight automatically.

"Simpleton," Kisara and Sora muttered together, as they watched the black cat sprout wings and start flying happily in the sky in circles.

Rogue, however, merely smiled at the scene that was unfolding before him. True, such situations were normal for them in a daily basis, yet he could not help but enjoy it, at the fact, that things were peaceful...

...at least, in its own way.

**-WHITE AND SHADOW DRAGON-**

"BYE, MOM! BYE UNCLE JIM!"

It was now two o'clock in the afternoon. After waving a quick hug and goodbye to their parents, the group of four, comprised of two humans and two cats, were heading towards their favourite spot, the 'Dragon Cave.' Well, technically, its name is not really 'Dragon Cave,' and the name 'Bat Cave,' due to the numerous bats in it, would be more fitting, but they decided to call it that anyway, partly because it is easier to talk about something if they have a name for it, but it was more because of the fact...

That it was the place where they had placed appeared, the place with the strongest connection, the place where Rogue felt, and he was sure Kisara feels the same way, the closest they were to their parents, their real parents.

For Rogue, as well as his friend Kisara, were humans, yet at the same time, they were not human.

They were Dragon Slayers, the son and daughter of Skiedrum and Weisslogia, the Shadow Dragon and the Sky Dragon, respectively, and like their fathers, they could wield and use the same magic that they possess, Shadow and White Dragon Slayer Magic.

It had been two years since then, since they had been sent to this world. Their fathers, who truly loved them, decided that they should not be allowed to stay in Earthland, opting to send them into a different dimension, hoping that they would be able to lead a better life.

If Rogue were to be honest with himself, he was actually angry, furious, with his father, for doing such a thing to them. First, the oversized lizard had tried to force his own son to kill him, something which Rogue was not happy about. Of all the things that his old man had to ask of him, it was to be his own father's murderer. He would not have minded if his dad killed him, but this, it was just too much for him. Then, to make matters worse, his old man had sent him back to his own world. At first, Rogue was not sure where they were, but after looking at the last piece of memory theirs father had placed into his and his fellow dragon slayer's mind, a message, which could be considered the dragons' dying will, which activated a few minutes after they woke, his suspicion was confirmed.

And it was through this message that Rogue found out what happened. His father, as well as Kisara's father, apparently, tried to take on the Dragon of Chaos, Acnologia, which would explain the other presence of an unfamiliar dragonic scent which Rogue noticed. Unfortunately, the King of Dragons was just too much even for them, and thus, even though they injured the great dragon that it would be forced to hide and recuperate for the next few years, the wounds Skiedrum and Weisslogia suffered from Acnologia were fatal ones, and thus the two only had a few months left to live.

Yes, Rogue knew that his father, and Kisara's father, only wanted the best for them. However, he could not help but feel furious, angry that his father had given up hope, as well as furious, at the fact that he was denied the chance to avenge him. Even though he did not see it, the boy knew that his father Skiedrum and his uncle Weisslogia had sacrificed themselves, to send them to a place where they thought they would be safer, as well as made them more powerful in hopes that it would be enough for them to be able to protect themselves from danger. The fact that he and Kisara had woken up feeling stronger than ever, and in a pool of their own parents' blood no less, was proof, of what their fathers had done.

Yes, he wanted to return, to find a way back to Earthland, so that he would be able to take revenge on the monstrosity that dared hurt his father and uncle. And at first, that had indeed been his goal. However, as time passed, and he had regained the ability to think rationally, Rogue decided to drop the idea. For his father, Skiedrum, would not have wanted him with hatred in his heart. The dragon would not have wanted him to become an avenger, would not have wanted him to leave for revenge, and wished only for him to find happiness.

Skiedrum did not want him to fall and become one with the shadows.

And indeed, during their first few days back on Earth, the pull of the shadows on him was indeed strong, their voices loud and clear. However, as Rogue learned to accept things, the tempting voices grew weaker and weaker, and now, he could no longer hear them.

"**WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW!"**

And it was all thanks to her, to Kisara.

"You're spacing out," the silver-haired girl commented, sounding disappointed, as she looked at the boy who had become part of the cavern wall.

"Sorry about that," Rogue replied apologetically, as he scratched the back of his head. "I was just thinking… of something."

"Well, you should put that off for later," the blue-eyed female told him coldly. "How am I supposed to get stronger if my sparring partner won't take me seriously?"

"Well, you are stronger than me," Rogue stated.

"Liar," pouted the girl. "You're holding back you true strength. You always let me win."

"What makes you say that?" Rogue inquired.

"Let's see," Kisara muttered, as she brought up one hand. "Your punches are sloppy and you never try to hit me. You always surrender and you fall on your own… don't try and deny it… half of the time. Yet when it comes right down to it, you have more stamina than I do. Even now, I'm already breathing heavily, yet you haven't even broken a sweat!" The girl finished in a snappish tone.

Rogue opened his mouth to try and defend himself, but closed it again, for he had no retort. He had been trying his best to make it seem believable, yet despite his efforts, it seems like Kisara had caught on to what he was doing.

"I'm sorry," the Shadow Dragon Slayer began after a while in a sheepish tone. "It's just that… it's just that…"

The son of Skiedrum, however, no matter how he tried, could not find the right words to say, unable to come up with a good excuse for his actions, or in this case, lack of action. The fact that Kisara was glaring at him was not helping either.

"If you don't fight me seriously, I'll never talk to you again," the silver-haired girl threatened.

"Fine," Rogue sighed finally in surrender, activating his **Shadow Drive** before moving into a fighting stance. "I promise I won't hold back this time."

"Good," the female dragon slayer replied, smirking in triumph, activating her **White Drive** as she too, moved into a fighting pose.

In truth, Rogue, like most boys, was the kind of person who did not like to hit girls, especially someone who was close to him. However, he was not given any other choice.

_I just hope she doesn't regret this,_ thought Rogue to himself, as he and Kisara charged at each other, and began sparring once again.

**-WHITE AND SHADOW DRAGON-**

**Little Whinging, Number Four, Privet Drive, June 23, 1991**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDLEY!"

It was the twenty-third of June. And at the moment a, blonde-haired boy, who went by the name Dudley Dursley, was celebrating his eleventh birthday, together with his friends. Unlike his previous years' celebration however, instead of throwing a party, the young boy pleaded with his parents not to have one, and instead, asked them that he wanted to have some fun in London. And since Petunia and Vernon loved their little Duddykins, it was easy to make them agree.

"I want to invite some friends along," the little tyke asked, as he unleashed his puppy dog eyes upon his parents.

"Of course dear," said Mrs. Dursley as she looked down her son affectionately.

"It's fine with us, son," said Mr. Dursley, as he ruffled his son's hair. "You may bring your friends along with you."

"YEY!" the blonde boy shouted in delight. "DAD! MUM! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!"

And in the next instant, the boy had wrapped his arms around his parents, hugging them both together, and the two were really happy at their son's show of affection.

"Now, my little Duddykins," mused Petunia, as she gently pinched her son's cheeks. "Just wait right here while I go and call Mrs. Polk…"

"No," said Dudley. "I don't want Piers to come."

"Hmmm?" Petunia, who had just lifted the telephone off the hook, looked at her curiously.

"I said I don't want Piers to come," the blonde-haired boy repeated. "He is not my friend."

Clang.

Click.

And as they heard these words, the two parents could not help but feel shocked. Vernon Dursley, who was drinking coffee at the moment, sputtered the contents of his mouth at the newspaper he was reading. Petunia Dursley, on the other hand, unceremoniously dropped the phone she was holding, not noticing the sound coming from it, not realizing that it was hanging in mid-air, and had not properly been placed back into its holder.

"Anyway, Mum," said the boy with a smile, excitement written all over his face."I'm going over to the Walkers. Thought it would be better to invite them personally. See you later!"

"JUST BE SURE TO BE BACK BEFORE TEN, OKAY, DUDDERS?! WE'RE LEAVING IN THREE HOURS!" Petunia shouted after her son, who turned around and waved his hand cheerfully, before running off.

And as she watched her little Duddykins disappear around the corner, the mother could not help but sigh, yet at the same time, feel proud of her son.

"What was that about, Petunia?" asked the stout husband with a walrus moustache.

"I don't know, Vernon," was the only reply that she could give, as she was just as equally confused.

Yes, like all mothers, she gave her son all the tender loving care she could offer, almost to the point of spoiling him. She knew of course, deep down, what her son was like, if the rumours and chitchats in the neighbourhood was anything to go with. He was a bully, a pest, a nuisance, a menace in the neighbourhood, who had caused grief and problems to the people around him, especially children of his age. However, Petunia, despite all the evidence, refused to believe them, convincing herself that her Duddykins was just like an angel, and was incapable of doing such things. After all, to see is to believe, and she had never, not even once, seen her son in the act of hurting others, not even that blasted nephew of hers that was Harry Potter, the son of her wretched sister Lily, although if the bruises he had were from her Dudders, she would not have minded it.

And speaking of the boy, it had been almost five years since he has disappeared from their life, good riddance. He was a burden, after all, which she did not want. First and foremost, he was Lily's, her hated sister's son. However, she would not have minded it too much, even if it were the case. No, Petunia will never admit it to anyone, but the real reason why she hated the Potter boy, was because he had magic.

In truth, Petunia loved magic. However, the fact that she did not have it made her jealous of those who possessed it, and thus, ended up hating it. And because she hated it, Vernon, her husband, who loved his wife even more than he did money, eventually shared this hatred.

At the start, during the first two years, even though Petunia swore at the beginning that they would not, the Potter boy was treated well, like any normal child should be given. However, the moment Petunia found out that he was magical, the moment that the little boy performed accidental magic, her envy of those who had it flared up from within her, and thus, while she did not completely maltreat the boy, she ignored and discarded what little affection she may have had for him, and thus forced him to transfer to the cupboard underneath the stairs, in an attempt to 'force the magic out of him,' which she knew was futile, but he served as a focus for the thin woman's resentment.

Which was why, when the boy suddenly disappeared without their notice, the Dursleys did not really care. At first, Petunia was nervous, sure that the other 'freaks' would find out and put the blame on them, but it has been years since then, and none of them came knocking on their door, which could only mean that they had not discovered it yet. Perhaps, the fact that they had not let the boy out of the house, even up to the yard, aided in this matter. The only setback is that even though the boy is no longer present, annoyingly noisy owls would still flock around their house, delivering their letters for the Boy-Who-Disappeared, and the magical community undoubtedly believed that he was still there. Then again, at least the letters did serve some purpose: as firewood.

Petunia knew that they would probably find out and come eventually, but she and her husband has already had enough time to come up with a good excuse.

"What am I thinking?" muttered the thin woman to herself as she shook her head.

Still, the freak was gone, already out of their lives for good, and there was no point giving him any more thought. And now that he was gone, she could give her full attention to her son, whose change in behaviour baffled her to no end.

Yes, she could tell, whether she liked it or not, what her son had been like. She was Dudley's mother after all, and despite his sweet mummy-talking, she knew the truth, even if she had not seen it. She knew that her son was not the angel that she always called him.

Still, to Petunia, Dudley will always be her little Duddykins. She was her son after all, and she would love her no matter what. Still, even if that was the case, she knew she and Vernon would have to set him straight eventually. The world was a cruel place after all, and with the kind of attitude their son was exhibiting, he was unlikely to get far in life or in whatever career he chooses. She knew that they should start soon, but both she and her husband found that they couldn't, and it was probably because of their own similar childhood experience.

Both of their younger days was not exactly so bad, for they were fed properly and educated properly. However, Petunia and Vernon both experienced lack of their parents' attention. For Vernon Dursley, while loved by his parents, had rarely experienced their affection, for they were always out late, because of their work. Petunia, on the other hand, was shunned sideways, for her sister Lily, was their mother and father's favourite, and had always hogged attention. And perhaps, this was the reason why they were showering Dudley with it, with the love and caring that they had not been able to experience.

Still, despite this fact, their son had not let this fact go over his head, or at least, not anymore. Before, Petunia had to admit, that her Dudley was indeed a spoiled child, who would do everything in his power to get what he wants. He would complain, pout, and even throw tantrums whenever he did not get his way, and whenever he did this, together with his ability to make himself look cute, Petunia and Vernon always gave in eventually. Now, however, it was no longer the case.

For their son, Dudley Dursley, had changed. While it was true that their son still used his cuteness to try and coerce them into agreeing with him, he had grown. Before, when Petunia failed to buy him the toy or item that he wants, Dudley would end up raging around. Now, however, her little Dudders would instead surrender. And as she thought about it more, the mother realized that her son had been wanting and demanding less and less.

In the past, her son would stay at home most of the time, playing video games and watching TV, and spent less time going out with his friends, which Petunia knew deep down, Dudley would only do whenever there was someone around he could torment, and whenever he went out, while he was never caught red-handed, he always caused trouble for his neighbours.

Now, however, it was different. Her son, instead of asking them to buy new games for video games, had become interested in reading. In fact, whenever he went with them to London, instead of running off to the gaming stores like he always did, he instead went off to the book stores. At first, Petunia thought that it was just a ruse, another method of her son so that his four-hour video game limit would be lifted. Yet it has been almost a year since then, and the video game device was already covered in dust and cobwebs, and when the thin woman asked her son what to do with them, he merely shrugged and told her to keep them.

Aside from that, her son had also seemed to have taken an interest to his health. Before, no matter how they tried, their son always found a way to try and avoid exercise. Now, however, he had gotten the habit of waking up early and taking a jog around the neighbourhood every morning. And while the amount he ate was still massive, Petunia realized that he was eating vegetables, and had in fact, requested that they make meals which would consist of well-balanced diet. And the fact that her son was no longer as fat as before, and was actually looking much stronger and healthier, was proof that it was not merely for show. He was serious with what he was doing.

Speaking of the neighbourhood, the rumours and chitchatter about her son had changed considerably. Before, while it was true that they never did so whenever they thought she was within earshot, Petunia would overhear them talking about how their child was a rude and uncivilized child, a bully. Now, whenever they talked about him behind her back, they were saying nice things about Dudley Dursley, about how the young man had changed from being a menace to society, to a polite yet courageous individual.

Once, she had even heard them talking about how her Duddykins and his friends beat up saved old Mrs. Hatter from armed robbers, an incident which made Petunia both proud and, in reality, furious with her son, and in that rare occasion, she had given the boy a scolding, a shouting session which made even her larger and stronger husband back to a wall, cowering in fear.

For when Vernon heard about the news, or rather, watched it in television, he was extremely pleased with his son, and looked at him with pride in his eyes, which was something that his wife was not pleased about, as Petunia focused on the more worrisome issue. While she did not mind her son doing as she pleased most of the time, diving headfirst into danger was not something she approved of. Heroic deed or not, going against five thugs, three armed with knives and two wielding guns, with only three kids of his age as his companions, was actually really stupid, and in fact, Petunia had nightmares for a month because of it. For while it was true that Dudley and his friends were successful, he, as expected, was not unscathed. When he went home that day, his body was covered in dirt and bruises, and there was a nasty gash on his right arm.

Now that she thought about it, she could not help but feel disturbed of the changes which occurred in their son. Inwardly, she was pleased, that her son was finally growing up and starting to mature. However, she could not help but feel uneasy because of it. And as for who she suspected was the reason behind her son's change in outlook…

"Good morning, Mrs. Dursley," a boy with messy jet black-hair that covered his eyes, with a stuffed toy strapped to his back, riding on a bike greeted politely, as he placed the newspaper he was delivering into the mailbox, before speeding off again.

One of them had just passed by her house.

Yes, Petunia knew who the boy was. His name was Rogue, son of Jim and Rhea Walker, who had moved in to the neighbourhood and had taken resident in Number Seventeen, Privet Drive in the past two years, a family which, based from Petunia's gossip network, consisted of accountants, teachers. Engineers and other various professions, and was a stockholder in a certain multi-product corporation, which sells various items, ranging from matchboxes and soap, to cars and vehicles. In others words, a typical, normal family.

Normally, because of their background, Petunia knew that she should not be bothered by it. After all, she had had tea with the Walkers a few times already, as a sign of neighbourly friendship. However, for some reason, Mrs. Dursley simply could not shake off the feeling that something was off, especially with their son and daughter.

Perhaps it was just a pigment of her imagination. Maybe she was mistaken. Yet she could not help but feel certain, that the stuffed toy strapped to the newspaper boy's back, a cat, had just waved at her.

And now, as she watched him move on to the next house, Mrs. Dursley could not help but feel her uneasiness grow...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, this is officially the first chapter of this fic, White and Shadow Dragon. Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering about certain details going on in this chapter. Well, don't worry, they'll be revealed as this story progress.

I have to admit, I'm having a bit of hard time trying to decide on what to do with some of the canon characters, especially Dumbles. Yes, I've read several fics bashing him left and right but when it comes right down to it... well, he's neither a good guy or a bad guy even though his intentions are all good, so yeah, I suppose anyone could do what they want with him.

Now, the other problem I am having a hard time to deal with is the magic system. Well, yeah, to be honest, I'm doing a bit of skimming of the seven HP Books (I have them all) to see the details of how it works, but since I don't have that much time to do it, I hope you don't mind it if I make some mistakes. The tracking system for underage wizards, for starters, is not fully explained, then the accidental magic thing not getting discovered and that. Also, the fact that tons of post could find Harry anywhere when it is explained in the latest books that there is a protection in the Dursyley's house because of his mother's blood... yeah, really confusing.

Back to the story though, I decided the exceeds should be different, since after all, the FT Universe I used here is an AU where Sting was not the one raised by Weisslogia.

And before I forget, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh either. Thanks a lot to the who reviewed about the name, I really appreciate it. I knew I got the name from somewhere yet I just could not remember where.

Anyway, this is just the starting chapter so I hope you like it. As of the moment though, I am contemplating on whether or not to start in Hogwarts from years one, two or three, though at the moment I am quite inclined with going with two. It won't follow canon, of course, due to the chaos theory or butterfly effect caused by significant changes.

I suppose that's enough rambling from me for now though. Just a reminder though, the preview chapter, depending on how things turn out, may or may not be official, so there's a chance it could end up an omake or special.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter...

Later then, people...


	4. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Little Whinging, 11:00 P.M. June 23, 1993**

"You're quite the looker, aren't you?" a tall, burly-looking man, whose face was covered with a mask was saying in a gleeful voice, as he continued to molest a woman who had tears running down her eyes near a dark area where people are least likely to notice, unable to scream due to her mouth being jammed shut with a piece of cloth, her hands tied together by a rope. One of the hoodlum's hands was groping underneath the female's clothes in lust, letting his hand enjoy the sensation of her soft, white mounds, while the other was enjoying somewhere lower, inserting it underneath, near the woman's inner thighs.

His primal instincts completely taking over his senses, the man who was more beast than human, was just about to rip the woman's clothes when...

"Get your dirty hands off her," growled a voice from behind him.

The man, surprised and annoyed that someone saw what he was doing, whirled around as he threw the woman to the ground, ready to beat to a pulp bits whoever it was that interrupted his lustful enjoyment.

Only to find himself flying in the next moment, having received a powerful kick to his stomach.

Furious, yet at the same time feeling himself in danger, the man immediately tried to get up, and while on his knees, he brought out and unsheathed a knife he was hiding in his pocket.

"AAARGH!"

Before he could even stand, however, a leg struck him on his right arm, making him groan in pain and drop the weapon, and without any time to recover, he felt something connect with his lower chin, hard.

And thus, the man, who was guilty of several criminal offenses, which include rape, theft, and attempted arson, a menace to society, was taken down by unknown assailants, and when he woke up again, he found himself in prison a few hours later, cuffed and in the custody of the police, on a chair, facing the woman who, if he remembered correctly, he was just about to have his way with, not even sure what hit him or what exactly happened.

And neither, apparently, did the woman who had been saved.

For the police had done their best, trying to gain information, both from the assailed and the assailant. Yet no matter what they did, neither could give them satisfying accounts, except for one detail, a detail, which matched the accounts of other witnesses, would-be victims, who had been saved or assisted by these particular individuals.

All the woman knew, was that there were three of them. They never told her their names, and she could not see their faces, since it was too dark to see, and it seemed as if their faces were shrouded with it. She wanted to thank them for saving her, but she did not know who they were, and they had left immediately after the hoodlum had been incapacitated.

The only detail that the woman shared with them that was useful was that the people who came to her rescue, based from the voice that spoke with her, as well as their height, were youngsters, around twelve to fourteen years of age.

However, this little detail had been enough for them. After all, this chain of acts of courage and helping people could not possibly be just a coincidence...

Not to mention the fact that in the last couple of years, they had dealt with a group, comprising of three ten-year olds, who had saved an old lady from a bunch of thugs.

**-WHITE AND SHADOW DRAGON-**

**Little Whinging, Number Four, Privet Drive, 1:00 A.M. June 24, 1993**

On the yard of Number Four, Privet Drive, a boy was moving walking through the yard, moving stealthily through the shadow until he was right in front of the house. Then, after looking left and right to make sure that no one was looking, the boy began climbing, using the pipe that was connected to the gutter as a ladder, an action which would certainly make anyone suspicious. However, the boy was no thief or intruder, for in truth, the house was actually his house, and the only reason why he was entering the house through the second floor window was because he did not want his parents to know that he had been out on a nighttime stroll with his friends.

Normally, for a thirteen-year old boy, who was fat, spoiled, and did nothing but eat, watch TV, play video games and bully other people of his age every day of his life, such a move would have been stupid, to the point of suicide, and would probably have a few broken bones at best because of such a foolish action if he fell off, which, given his body stature, would have certainly happened.

Well, in a way, that would have been true, if he had done so a few years before. But then, these descriptions, while they may have been fitting of him before, were no longer the proper words to describe the blonde-haired boy whose name was Dudley Dursley.

For now, he was no longer the obese boy he once was. True, he was still a bit chubby, but his body was slowly changing into a better shape, and in a few months' time, it would have been hard to believe for anyone who sees him that once upon a time he was comparable to a bloated balloon. However, the greatest change that happened to him, however, was not his change on the outside, but rather...

... it was his change on the inside...

For in the past, not only was his body like a bloated balloon, the same could be said for his ego. He was proud and arrogant, looking down on others as if they were nothing but trash. True, he showed some respect for his elders, as well as those who were older than him, for they were stronger, but when he sees someone who is weaker than himself, he would pounce on them mercilessly. The only ones he did not hurt on a daily were the kids he followed him, as well as deemed to be strong enough to be of use. Overall, the other children of his age in the neighbourhood were terrified of him, for while he bullied them, he had never allowed himself to get caught on the act by adults.

And thus, due to his parents' considerable standing, being above their neighbours in terms of wealth and profession, he had never been punished for his actions. And indeed, Dudley had enjoyed this kind of lifestyle, oppressing the weak and lording himself over them.

At least, that was how he would have felt about it before. Now, as he looked back, he could not help but feel really guilty about it.

Monster. That was the only word he could use to describe himself, after all the terrible things he had done. True, he had changed, and had stopped bullying people for the fun of it, but it does not change the fact that once upon a time, he was exactly that, a bully and an oppressor. And this was one of the reasons why he went out at night, along with his friends, to help keep the peace and security of their neighbourhood.

And speaking of his friends, it was thanks to them that Dudley had seen the error of his ways which allowed him to take a turn for the better, and he was truly grateful for it, and as he changed into his pajamas, the young Dursley remembered how it all began.

It was just another ordinary day for Dudley and his cronies. The gang, having lost their favourite past time, 'Harry Hunting,' owing to the fact that said boy, as Dudley's parents told him, was taken away by his other relatives. Dudley had been upset, but because his parents assured him that the one who took the runt would not treat him well, he decided that he could settle for it.

Due to the fact that they no longer had their usual prey, the group of bullies to set their sight on other children in random, since unlike the weirdo with a lightning scar, the other children do not live at the same house as Dudley, and therefore, not as readily available, and for a while, things had been going well for them.

That is, until they decided to target the new resident paperboy, Rogue, who had recently moved in to the neighbourhood. Yes, Dudley particularly liked targeting the boy, as for some reason, he reminded him of his favourite plaything, namely his cousin. Sadly for them, the boy was just too slippery and was really good at escaping and avoiding them. The fact that he rode a bike, as well as did not go to the same school as them which the gang did not know about, made the task almost impossible, and even though Piers also had one, he just was not fast enough to match their new target.

Still, even though it was difficult, they persevered, for Dudley's bully pride would not allow him to stop, unable to accept that there were fish in the sea too slippery for him to catch, and thus, by observing his daily schedule, yet still, it was not enough. For some reason, the paperboy was able to disappear on them whenever they were almost about to catch him, that it was almost like he had disappeared into thin air.

Realizing that it was impossible to catch him, Dudley and his gang decided to give up, and instead, opted to vent out their frustration...

... on Rogue's sister, Kisara.

And that was when things started going downhill for them.

Yes, the gang had no sense of morality, and as long as they can target someone, they will, and it did not matter whether they are male or female. And they believed, that if they targeted the paperboy's sister, not only will they get to make her life miserable and enjoy her torment, they believed that it would also, at the same time, force Rogue to stop running away, drawing him out from his hidey-hole. Two bird with one stone as they say.

The moment they saw the perfect opportunity, they cornered her, sure that she won't be able to fight back, intending to use her as bait, so that his brother would come to the rescue, which he did, although he never did manage to do any rescuing. For when Rogue arrived, it was already too late, too late for him to do anything.

Since his sister, who he was supposed to save, had already turned the tables on her captors by the time he arrived.

It was one of the worst miscalculations Dudley ever made. For they had misjudged her. They thought, based from the way she looked, that she was a flower, a weak, shy and helpless girl. And they learned the hard way, just how wrong they were, for it turned out that she was no mere flower.

She was a flower with thorns. No, thorns aren't even the right words to describe it, for thorns only prickle and hurt, yet the girl had completely demolished them, in such a way that made Dudley think of powerful female characters in the arcade games which he played.

And thus, they were left sprawled on the ground, beaten and humiliated, yet none of them could dare tell their parents about it, not just because they won't believe them, but because it was embarassing for a group of five boys to be beaten by a girl they ganged up on.

However, what happened that day, while it still haunted his dreams from time to time, was not the one which made a lasting impression on Dudley. Rather, it was what happened afterwards.

Beaten and humiliated, as rumours always are, word soon spread in the neighbourhood, that the local bullies had been given a beating by a weak female wench. And because of it, many of the kids who they once bullied, started forming groups of their own, having gained enough courage, to oppose Dudley and his gang, and even though they had recovered, it had become much more difficult to uphold their desired reputation. Still, the group slowly started to fall apart. True, they still hung out together, but the tension between them had become worse, and in fact, Malcolm, one of Dudley's henchmen, actually challenged him to a fight. Dudley won of course, but things were never the same again.

Then, came that incident, one which Dudley was sure he would always remember.

Like usual, he and his gang were walking through the neighbourhood, when all of a sudden, he found himself held by the arms, by none other than his own crew, comprised of Dennis, Gordon, Malcolm, before Piers, who he thought was his best friend, punched him in the jaw, knocking him out. And when he woke up, he found himself tied, together with other children who he used to bully, inside of an abandoned house, where his gang, who he thought were his friends, were standing together a few other boys, who were older and meaner, as if they had been part of that gang all along. Apparently, Raul, their leader, decided to expand his territory, deciding to take over the Little Whinging area, when he heard the news that the leader was so weak.

Yes, Dudley remembered, the moment he had been betrayed by people who thought were his friends. As it turned out, they were only looking up to him because of his apparent strength. They had never truly considered him his comrade. It was one of the young Dursley's worst memories.

At least, it should have been. Instead, it turned out to be one of the best learning experiences he had in his life.

He thought it was over. He thought it was the end of him. The leader of the group had begun beating him, punching, kicking him to the ground. But then...

... Two people, who he would never have believed would have wanted to do anything with him, and he was sure, after all he had done to them, would have preferred to see him suffer...

...came to his rescue, and saved him...

"Gale Force Reading Glasses, huh?" muttered the boy with spiky blonde hair to himself in amusement, as he opened the present which had been given to him the previous day. "What does he think I am, a moron?"

True, they refused to accompany him and his family every single time (which turned out to be boring trips anyway), but they had not forgotten that it was his special day, and each one of them gave him a present, every year since they had become acquainted. This time, Rogue had given him a pair of glasses which increased one's reading speed by an incredible amount. Kisara, on the other hand, got him bracers, which Dudley intended to put to good use.

Her cat, Sora, ironically, seemed to be more feminine than she was. For while it was true that their gifts were packaged together, Dudley knew that the silver-haired female had no skill in knitting whatsoever, and the shirt which had a cloud-lightning design on it was undoubtedly done by the cat. Still, at least their gifts were much better, compared to the one that was given to him by Kira, which turned out to be... fish. For all his skills in board games, his mind always seemed to stop working when it comes to fish.

"Fish... hmmm, that gives me an idea, why didn't I think of it before?" whispered Dudley wickedly to himself, his eyes glinting maliciously, as a devious plan suddenly appeared on his mind for their next match. True, in the two years that passed, he had finally been able to reach his level, and they were now almost evenly matched, their record being forty-one to forty-four in Kira's favour, but while it was true that he could now match him, that did not mean that he wouldn't resort to 'other means' to win. Even though it had been a year since then, he had not forgotten how the cat managed to blackmail him into buying him fish for a month, when he got his hands, through means Dudley did not know, on one of his pictures, which showed a three-year-old Dudley taking a bath in his 'birthday suit', and it only ended when Rogue and Kisara found out about, the former giving his cat a scolding while the latter...

_Well he deserved it,_ thought the blonde-haired boy to himself, though he could not help but shudder, as he recalled what happened.

And as he went over to got up from his bed to turn off the light, Dudley took a sideway glance towards his drawer, his eyes set on a photograph, which he had placed in frame beside his family picture, and could not help but smile.

For in it, were three individuals, himself, standing to the left, of a quiet boy with jet black hair and a rather seemingly quiet type female with silver hair and sparkling blue eyes, both of whom were hugging their partner cats, all five of them had their hands outstretched in a V pose.

**-WHITE AND SHADOW DRAGON-**

**Dragon Cave, June 30, 1993**

Inside of a cavern which was rarely visited by people, two figures were standing a few meters apart, both of whom were facing each other. One of them, a female with silverv hair, was radiating a brilliant glow, the magnificent white aura circling around her body, whereas the other person was emitting the same level of energy, except that his was the exact opposite of the girl's, shrouded in a pitch black aura that would darken even a moonless, cloudy night sky.

Both of them were panting, their bodies covered in bruises, due to the fact that they had been sparring, trading blows, against each other.

"**WHITE/SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG!" **two voices shouted at the same time.

Suddenly, a beam of white light was fired by the girl at her opponent, while the boy, at the same time, had done the exact same thing, sending a wave of darkness from the palm of his hands, and the two opposing forces of energy collided in mid-air.

It was a standstill, neither the light nor the shadow gaining an advantage over the other. Then, slowly, the darkness started pushing forward, forcing the mass of light to slowly disperse.

Seeing this, the girl immediately placed more power into her attack, and evened the odds, and this time the white beam started advancing against the black.

Only for the one who wields the shadows to do the same, increasing the amount of magic he used for his offensive.

And this stalemate lasted for a while, neither side managing to gain a decisive advantage, for every time it seemed that one of them is gaining the upper hand, the other would counter with increased effort, thus regaining foothold, and as the struggle continued, the cave they were in started to rumble, at the amount of force that was coming from the standoff.

Eventually, however, the pressure between the two opposing forces of energy became too strong, that it resulted in a large explosion, rocking the cavern to its very foundations, the light coming from the blast engulfing the entire area, and when it finally dissipated, it revealed the two combatants, lying spread-eagled on the floor.

"That..was...fun!" the girl exclaimed cheerfully in between her breathes, for she was panting, breathing heavily, due to exhaustion, both physical and magical, yet excitement was still present in her voice. "Let's do that again!"

And as she said these words, a boy with messy jet black hair and emerald green eyes could not help but sigh.

It was now the 30th of June, and currently, Rogue Walker found himself holding his palm over his face, shaking his head in exasperation.

It had been two years since then, since his sister managed to convince him to give more effort to their spars. True, she had been complaining about it for a while before that, but it was at that time that his silver-haired female friend had done so seriously. For Rogue, who had known her for a long time, could easily discern her emotions, and he knew, at that time, that she was no longer kidding.

Not wanting it to be the cause of a rift between them, Rogue, reluctant though he was, decided that he would put in just a tiny bit more effort. Since the gap between their fighting abilities was considerable, he would fight just seriously enough so that he was a level above her, careful not to hurt her too badly, but sparring with her well enough so that she could improve.

Right now, however, Rogue realized something, something which, he must admit surprised him.

At first, the son of Skiedrum thought that it must have been the result of his decision to up his level of fighting. For she, however, as their spars progressed, was improving, and Rogue had to place more and more effort into their fights to make sure that he was ahead of her.

By the end of their last spar, which ended in a draw, however, he noticed something else.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer could not help but feel a bit stupid for not realizing it sooner. For Sara, as she had told him, had been with her father Weisslogia for as long as she could remember, whereas Rogue had only spent three years with his dragon parent.

Now he knew for sure, that he was not the only one who was holding back.

The silver-haired female was too, limiting her strength.

Still, to him, it did not really matter that much. After all, this was not the first time that she had proved a fast one over him.

No, what was bothering him right now, was something else.

"Sara-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could you please get off me?" the shadow dragon slayer requested in a polite tone.

"Why?" the silver-haired female inquired innocently.

"You're heavy." Rogue told her.

"YOU JERK!"

SLAP!

"Jerk," the white dragon slayer muttered again, as she headed out of the cave on her own, leaving behind a green-eyed lump on the ground, her cheeks puffed up in anger.

And as the boy got up, his hand on his face, were a large, glowing red area, shaped like a palm where his companion had hit him, he could only stare sadly at her back, as she got farther and farther away, until she disappeared among the trees, before he looked down to the ground, feeling guilty and ashamed of himself.

However, the reason why he felt like this, was not because of what he had done, for teasing sessions and petty quarrels happen to be normal part of their everyday life. In fact, the number of times that a similar scenario like this happened to them was so many that he already lost count.

No, the real reason was something else.

It was seven years ago, when he had met her for the first time. The Shadow Dragon, Skiedrum, Rogue's father, was a good friend of the White Dragon, Weisslogia, who happened to be Sara's dad, and the two of them were indeed very close, just like brothers.

And just like their parents, he and the silver-haired female had also become very close, for the White Dragon often came to visit along with his daughter, both, to Rogue, had become one of his most important people, and he loved them just as much as he did his father.

To him, Sara had become someone precious to him, and even though he was only a few weeks older then her, he saw her just like his little sister. And when they arrived in this world, after their fathers sent them to a different dimension, they had been lucky, fortunate, to have met and found people who would care for them and accepted them for who they were.

And now, they were part of a loving family, and they were now officially brother and sister, like they have always wanted.

Sara, at least.

At the start, Rogue too, had been happy about it. But now, the fact that she was now his sister...

...had become painful ...

He was not sure when, how, or why it started. For now, he could no longer see her as his sister. Not that he hated now, of course, and in fact, if possible, he still cared about her with all his heart, if not more.

For Rogue, no matter how he tried, no longer saw her as his sibling. He now saw her...

...as a girl...

Yes, he knew that the two of them were not related by blood. However, the two of them had grown up, bonded, and had become close, like brother and sister. True, they never addressed each other like that, but overall, their relationship had been that of siblings.

In the past, being oblivious, it had not been much of a problem, for them to have much physical contact, and Rogue was actually quite happy whenever Sara hugged him, basking in her warmth and affection.

But now...

"I like her. I like her! But, she's my sister! She's my sister! I can't... I can't...I can't let her find out. She'll hate me if she knew..."

Yes, Rogue did his best to try and convince himself, that it was for the best, but just as he was about to make his resolve, to continue looking after her, like he had always done, as an older brother...

'_**Sister?'**_ whispered a voice in the dragon slayer's ears, a voice which he had not heard in a very long time. _**'You're not even related by blood! And even if you are, what does it matter? If you desire her, then MAKE HER YOURS!'**_

"Darn it," the shadow dragon slayer cursed to himself, as he punched a nearby boulder, before slumping to his knees, feeling disgusted with himself, as he continued pounding on the ground with his fists. "Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!"

**-WHITE AND SHADOW DRAGON-**

**Diagon Alley, July 2, 1993**

It was now the second of July, and currently, Rogue and Sara were in Diagon Alley, on their way to the Apothecary to buy some Potions ingredients for their personal stores, which had once again been depleted.

In truth, as of the moment, the boy with jet black hair was still bothered by what happened to a couple of days before, and it took a lot of effort from him to drive away the tempting voice that was whispering in his ear. The only problem is, no matter how he tried, he found it difficult ignore how he felt, even without the shadows coaxing him. He knew he would have to settle this soon.

For now, however, he needed to focus on the matter at hand, which was buying Potions ingredients, although if Rogue had any other choice, he probably would not be doing this.

Not that he hates Potions of course. In fact, he, as well as Sara, actually liked the subject, and both of them were actually quite good with it.

During the first day of July two years before, letters, arrived at their house via owlpost, telling them that they had a place at a school known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Rhea and Jim Walker, work as curse breakers for Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and due to the nature of their profession, they had to travel around the world, and were often away, leaving the two, or rather, four of them, including Kira and Sora, alone. They were kind-hearted individuals, who they had come to love as their real parents. The only part of course, which somehow made their parents a little sad, was that they always called their adoptive father 'Uncle Jim' instead of 'Dad' or 'Father.' Still, they had been understanding enough to let it pass without argument.

Yes, the fact that he and Sara had received a letter from that school had not come as much of a surprise. At the time, they were still unsure of how, but somehow, the British Magical System allowed them to detect the presence of a wizard, or a person with magical powers. Of course, now that they knew how it worked, that it actually made use of some form of Detection Charm, they made sure that their own magic recognizes it as a hostile spell, and thus prevented it from latching onto them. True, the spell seemed harmless as it is, but it can be used to trace and find a person, which actually puts their privacy and security at risk.

The real surprise, however, was not because the two of them received letters from Hogwarts. No, the reason why they had been shocked...

...was because Kira and Sora also received letters. And indeed, it was most unexpected, for their cat companions, had actually been recognized as wizards!

Still, it did not really matter much to them. The offer was indeed good, and in fact, at first, their parents had actually encouraged Rogue and Sara to enter Hogwarts, as was tradition. But when they found out that the cats had also received letters, they changed their opinion. For while it was true that their exceed companions had received letters, if they were to attend Hogwarts, it would certainly cause quite a stir. And thus, not wanting any unnecessary attention, they had decided, as a family, that it would be best for them to do self-study instead.

After all, it did not really matter to the British Magical System whether or not one attends school or not, even though it is tradition. What is important, is that a wizard pass their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) and N.E. (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests.).

Besides, since it had been decreed by the Ministry of Magic that anyone who wants to attend Hogwarts had to ride by train, it puts Rogue and Sara, who were dragon slayers, in a very vulnerable position. For sadly, they were dragon slayers. And dragon slayers, on varying levels, share one thing in common: they have motion sickness.

"Thank you, please come again," said the shopkeeper.

Having successfully bought their desired potions ingredients, the duo left the shop and started heading home. And thus, now that his mind was no longer focused on choosing the right items to buy, Rogue had once again started feeling nervous.

For Kira, when it comes to Potions, was literally a disaster-in-the-making, and most of the time, his Potions end up in failure. At best, his concoctions usually turn out different from intended. At worst, they become explosive.

Crash.

"Watch it," snarled a voice.

Unfortunately, in his anxiousness, he failed to notice where he was going, and thus he ended up running right into the person in front of him.

"Sorry," Rogue apologized, as he looked up at the person who he bumped into.

And found himself staring into a pair of deep black eyes.

For a moment, the Shadow Dragon Slayer found himself frozen, at the look of surprise which appeared on the man's face.

However, before he could give it any more thought, he found himself being hurried along by his silver-haired companion, who had a look of irritation on her face.

_I must have imagined it,_ thought the messy-haired boy to himself, as he shook his head, before allowing himself to be dragged like a puppet by the white dragon to the nearest restaurant whose stomach, to Rogue's amusement, was making growls of protest at its owner.

Unknown to him, however, it was not just his imagination.

For the man who he had bumped into, a man with a hooked nosed and raven-hair, was still staring at them, transfixed, eyes widened in surprise, a look of shock and confusion present on his normally neutral face.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. Now, I have to admit, it took a little while to get this chapter done. I actually had to reread the HP books just to refresh myself.

Now, like I said, I won't be following the Canon of HP mostly. However, there will be some scenes, some areas, which I will still follow, which I believe will probably not be affected by the so-called 'Butterfly Effect.'

I'm sure some of you will probably have a lot of questions, which will probably be about wands, dragons, Dumbles finding out that Harry is gone, the Ministry, Sirius Black, what about the Dursleys and the wands, and others, etc. Well, while I would like to answer you in full, but I think it would be better if I don't since it will just be revealed in the next chapters, so I'll just give a few hints.

Yes, when it comes to wands, I thought of something alright, and I got the inspiration from rereading Book Four of Harry Potter, the part about how the wand of Fleur actually had a magical core coming from her grandmother.

And since Rogue did not attend Hogwarts, I suppose I could give a bit of details as to what happened as a consequence of this change.

Now, I'm sure some of you will probably be wondering about my hint about a certain blonde-haired boy. Well, yes, I intend to give him a bit of a significant role in this story. However, I assure you, for those who are thinking what I think you are thinking, then the answer is no. Dudley is not going to take the role of a certain artificial dragon slayer. They may have the same element, but I actually intend to model his abilities from someone from a different anime who also use the same power.

I think I should stop here though, since I might ruin things if I reveal too much.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter...

Later then, people...


	5. CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Little Whinging, Number Seventeen, Privet Drive, July 3, 1993**

It was another fine and peaceful sunny day at Little Whinging. And on top of a tree on the yard, Rogue Walker was enjoying a nap on top of one of its branches, underneath the shade of its leaves, unmindful of the chirping of the birds, which in his ears was like music, and lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

"GET BACK HERE, KIRA!"

Unfortunately for him, the peace of mind he had turned out to be short-lived.

"I'M SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" a cat with white wings and black fur, who went by the name Kira shouted, as he flew by, while the other exceed, who went by the name Sora, was on his tail.

The silver-furred exceed, however, merely scoffed in disbelief, as she raised her wand. "LIKE HELL IT WAS! _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_"

As she said these words, the other cat's body stiffened, his arms and legs locking together as the spell hit him, while the wings on his back disappeared, And in the next instant, he fell to the ground.

Fortunately for Kira, he ended up landing on top of something soft, and thus he was unharmed.

Unfortunately, however, what cushioned his fall...

"?!"

Was a basket of newly-washed clothes.

"KIRA!"

Sadly, since the cat was currently covered in vile chemicals, he ended up earning a beating from Sara, who was the one who washed said clothes, and was on the process of hanging them to dry.

And as he watched the scene unfold, with his sister and her exceed beating Kira to a pulp, the son of Skiedrum could not help but shake his head, and palm himself in the face.

Rogue had known from the beginning that something like this would happen. However, despite this, he had been hoping that it would not come to this.

Of course, since this has happened several times in the past, it was, he had to admit, a foolish belief.

And now, even though he wanted to help his partner cat, he knew he wouldn't be able to, partly because he believed Kira deserved it, but also because he did not want to get torn apart for something that wasn't his fault.

Just like the rest of them, Kira actually loved Potions, and in fact, the cat's fascination with the subject is even greater than any of theirs.

Unfortunately for them, even though this was the case, his partner exceed did not have any talent for said branch of magic whatsoever, and the cat's capability at it was, no offense, at the same level as Sara's skill is at knitting and sewing. Knowing the concept about something, after all, was different from applying it.

Rogue had tried, had done his best, to convince his partner to drop it. After all, they were only doing self-schooling, so it was not as if he would be getting a tainted record for it whatsoever.

Besides, even if Kira did become the greatest Potion Maker in the world, being what he was, it was nearly impossible for him to be able to sit in an O.W.L.s examination.

However, none of these stopped the cat from doing what he wanted. Recently, they had tried using a different tactic. Due to the dangers involved, they decided to restrict his use of Potions substances, allowing Kira access to only the safest ingredients which were least likely to end in a disaster, while hiding the more dangerous ones from him.

Sadly, it did not work. Apparently, anything in the hands of the exceed that he used for his concoctions, even something as harmless water, could end up being explosive.

Due to their current predicament, the Shadow Dragon Slayer actually contemplated on cutting down their Potions supplies, but decided it wouldn't work. With the kind of persistence the cat was showing, he'll probably order some directly from the shop, or worse, if his attempts are intercepted, go out to buy some himself.

Ring! Ring!

Suddenly, the son of the Shadow Dragon was brought out of his thoughts, as he felt a vibration from his clothes.

Muggle equipments, like TVs, arcade games, and all sorts of electronic appliances and other Muggle items, have been known to malfunction and go haywire in the presence of magic, especially Magical Wards. However, there were ways in which to counter this, simply by not allowing magical energy to enter said Muggle items.

And cellular phones were one of them.

_Dudley?_ thought Rogue to himself, having brought out his phone from his pocket to check who it was, and saw that the call came from the blonde. _What the hell does he want?_

"_Hey there, Dee-Dee,"_ the Shadow Dragon Slayer greeted over the phone. _"How's it..."_

"_HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! IT'S DUDLEY YOU MORON!"_ the person on the other end screamed angrily.

Luckily, for Rogue, he was already expecting this kind of reaction, and immediately moved the phone away from his ear.

To Rogue, Dudley Dursley was a close friend and acquaintance. He was a good companion to have, and was a constant visitor to the Walker household.

Yes, Rogue once held a lot of ill-will toward the boy (and still held a bit) though given what he had to go through because of the blonde, it was actually no surprise. Still, he had already forgiven Dudley for all of it. Normally, he probably would not have been able to do so, but after what they've been through, he had decided to let go of his grudge. For the young Dursley, had changed for the better. Not entirely though, but at least his bullying nature has been directed towards deserving targets rather than innocent bystanders. For ever since Rogue and Kisara saved him that day, Dudley had shifted in priority, and had since stopped tormenting the weak and the defenceless, and had instead, along with them, taken the role of protector, and whenever they had time, Dudley would normally go with them during their nighttime outings.

Yes, the five of them including Kira and Sora, had developed a habit of patrolling the neighbourhood at night. Not that the police were overly incompetent of course, but even they were not perfect, and there were details, as well as areas, that even they, as well as their surveillance camera system, overlook, and in the past three years, they managed to help out quite a bit, and their contribution had helped reduce the crime rate, including mugging, rape and sexual assault. In fact, they had even uncovered a warehouse which was being used as a storage for illegal drugs and firearms.

Dudley may still act a bit like a git, hell he was still a git, arrogant and haughty, but at least his heart was in the right place.

"_So anyway,"_ Rogue began as the person on the end of the line stopped ranting,. _"What is it?"_

"_Oh nothing,"_ Dudley replied over the cell phone. _"Just thought I'd disturb you from your beauty sleep."_

"_Why you..."_ the shadow dragon slayer began, feeling irritated but before he could finish what he was saying, the person he was talking to cut him off.

"_They were here..."_ Dudley stated.

And as Dudley said these words, the air around him tensed, and the son of Skiedrum suddenly felt wide awake.

"_What did they want?"_ Rogue asked in a quiet voice.

"_Same as before, information,"_ the young Dursley replied. _"They were looking for you cousin."_

_?!_

And now the shadow dragon slayer could not help but feel nervous.

"_Open your computer," _the spiky-haired blonde told him. _"I'm sending you a video."_

Yes, Rogue had always known that something like this could happen eventually. After all, before they had been taken in by their Mum and Uncle Jim, before he had been raised by his father Skiedrum, Rogue was once known as Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who was supposed to have vanquished the Dark Lord, Voldemort, when he was still a baby. Yes, this is what the Wizarding World had come to believe. What they thought to be true though, was actually far from the truth.

Yes, Voldemort had indeed been vanquished, defeated. However, Harry, or Rogue, knew that it wasn't him who did it.

During his time with his father, the young dragon sleyer found out exactly how he survived that night. At the time, he did not know yet that he had been famous. However, he did know that a lich who wields powerful magic had come to attack his family, and that it was his parents' sacrifice, particularly his mother's, which saved his life, using a powerful form of magic which gave Rogue. The ordeal he had when he was still an infant had indeed been one of his worst memories, and it shook him nearly as badly as his last memory of the dragon who was his father, who, despite the different circumstance, had also done something similar.

Yes, Rogue would have wanted to avenge his parents. However, he had no idea where to begin. Yes, he knew a bit of knowledge when it comes to splitting souls, but even Skiedrum was not certain if the one who attacked his family was still alive. For there was a possibility that the soul fragment, given the nature of the spell that had been cast, could have only been created by accident.

True, Rogue could not help but feel that the wizard responsible might still be alive, but he decided not to pursue his revenge. After all, he was Rogue now. He was no longer Harry Potter. But more importantly, he had people who he cared for, and while it was true that a small part of him wanted to go and hunt down the lich, his stronger will would not allow him to do so. If Voldemort were indeed to appear again, he might go after him, but Rogue was not about to abandon his loved-ones and waste his life to go on a wild goose chase looking for an enemy that may or may not even exist.

The shadow dragon slayer had already done his fair bit of research when it comes to the workings of the Wizarding World, and because of it, he knew that his decision to hide his identity was correct, and the only ones who knew that he was once known as Harry Potter were his foster parents, Sara, their two exceed companions, and Dudley.

But now, as he watched the video sent to him by his cousin, the son of the Shadow Dragon could not help but feel anxious, his eyes narrowing in worry.

For showed on the screen were four people, who were talking in the living room of Number Four, Privet Drive. Two of them, of course, were his hated Aunt and Uncle, who, even though he was friends with their son, he had not yet completely forgiven, with a grim and irritated expression of their, undoubtedly uncomfortable with their visitors. He could not hear what they were talking about, and Rogue could not help but suspect that a Privacy Ward was in place, but what he saw, as well as his cousin's words, were enough to put him on alert. For one of them Rogue easily recognized as the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Supreme Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore, having seen his picture from one of the cards he got from a Chocolate Frog, while the other...

_?!_

Was a man with a hooked nose and long, raven hair, the man who they had run into outside of the Apothecary just the other day.

**-WHITE AND SHADOW DRAGON-**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, July 3, 1993**

Inside of his office at his school, an ancient-looking old man, with a silver hair and beard, was walking to and fro, deep in thought, as he tried to figure out what should be his next course of action. Still, despite his worries, the old headmaster could not help but feel slightly lighter compared to the past couple of years, as he had seen a glimmer of hope.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the son of two of Dumbledore's favourite students, Lily and James Potter. He remembered, it, as if it were yesterday, when he had, with a heavy heart, decided to leave the boy in the care of the Dursleys. Yes, Dumbledore knew very well how Lily's sister, Petunia, felt about magic. However, he thought, out of respect for a family member and the goodness in her heart, that she would treat the boy well enough. Or at least, he hoped they would. Yet just a couple of years back, he found out just how wrong he was.

Yes, the defence he had placed on Number Four Privet Drive to protect Harry Potter was unique. It was a Blood Ward, one which works at its maximum only if the one it was intended to protect was living with his blood relatives to at least the third degree. True, it only worked to ward off anyone who intends to do direct harm to the boy, but it was enough. After all, Dumbledore did have capable allies in the Ministry, who made sure that any and all letters and packages sent to the house was harmless, and in fact, he also had friends who work in the Muggle post office, who made sure that any dangerous items sent via the normal people's way did not make it through.

Aside from that, he also placed at least one person to patrol around Little Whinging at least once a week, as an extra precaution. The fact that Arabella Figg, a Squib, lived in the neighbourhood, was not his plan, but actually served as an added bonus. With all these precautions in place, Dumbledore was sure that he would be able to keep the boy alive and well, until such time that he was old enough to enter Hogwarts. He knew that some of his moves were questionable, especially the use of the Blood Ward, as it was considered a Dark Arts, but Dumbledore did not care. He needed to keep the boy safe and keep the promise he made to his parents, and if it meant that he would have to step down from his position because of his actions, then so be it.

After all, with his credentials, as well as the number of supporters that he had, removing him from being the Supreme Mugwump was the worst his enemies could do, aside of course from attempted indirect assassination, which unfortunately for them, would not work on someone as powerful and experienced as Albus Dumbledore.

Yes, Dumbledore had plans for the boy, and as someone who believed in prophecies, he knew that Harry Potter would someday have to face Tom Riddle, who the Headmaster of Hogwarts knew was not dead. However, even if it was the case, he was not about to allow it to come to pass.

Neither can live while the other survives? Even if it was meant to be, the old man, while his plans and manipulations involved having Harry Potter eventually face off against Lord Voldemort, it did not involve fulfilling the last statement of the prophecy, and he planned to do everything in his power to try and make sure that at the end of it all, the boy survives the ordeal. After all, with everything he has done, with all his manipulation and all the strings he pulled, Dumbledore owed him at least that much. Besides, he was not about to let Harry Potter lose his chance at a childhood because of some dumb prophecy, even though the Headmaster believed it to be true.

That was still later, however, and thus, Dumbledore first focused on ensuring that the boy survived the first few years of his life, alive and well, but in such a way that he will not grow up to be a pompous brat, something which, given his reputation in the Wizarding World, would only be possible if he was kept away from all the attention. And by placing him with the Dursleys, Dumbledore was sure that he made the right decision.

Two years ago, however, he discovered just how wrong he was, just how senile he had been, to believe that what he had formulated was the perfect plan.

It was during the 31st of July, 1991, when his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, had come barging in to his office, and the fact that she did so by blasting the door open, while carrying the decapitated head of the stone gargoyle which guarded the main entrance, was proof of just furious she was. After all, she was the one who had argued with him that leaving Harry Potter with the Dursley, who she judged as 'horrible people,' was a grave mistake.

And apparently, she was right.

Being the busy man as he was, being both the Supreme Mugwump, as well as the Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, like all leaders had a lot of duties and responsibilities, one of which was one of the worst enemies of all times, an enemy, known as paperwork. He barely had time for anything else, even his favourite pastimes like tenpin bowling, and the only recreation he had left was eating his favourites. Of course, his fellow teachers were also faced by similar responsibilities, but they were nothing compared to his own.

And because of it, one of the responsibilities he had forgotten was checking up on the wellbeing of the Boy-Who-Lived. Of course, this was because he was confident with protection and precautions he had in place.

A grave mistake.

For as it turned out, when the Deputy Headmistress went to fetch Harry Potter, as well as Dudley Dursley, who had also been discovered to possess magic, Harry Potter was not in Number Four, Privet Drive, and in fact, he had not been living there for years. And that fact alone threw all his plans out of the window.

Dumbledore knew that it was his fault, which was why he allowed the angry Transfiguration Teacher to scream at him all she wanted. Perhaps if he had gone with his alternative plan, which was leaving Hogwarts and raising the boy personally, as Merlin had once done with Arthur, teaching the boy the proper morals and to walk in the light, things would have gone differently. But now, it was too late.

Even though Dumbledore was known as a wizard who fights for the light, using the Dark Arts for the Greater Good was something he would do, even if it was against his principle. Even though he did spare Grindelwald when he fought him in the past, the Hogwarts Headmaster actually killed hundreds of Wizards in his career, and in fact, during the First Wizarding War against Voldemort, the number who fell before Dumbledore's Wand reached thousands.

Yes, he may have become soft through the years, he may believe in second chances, but Dumbledore was not above killing someone when there was no other choice. In fact, in one critical skirmish alone, Albus Dumbledore, while considered a hero because of it, actually caused what could only be considered a slaughter, obliterating countless creatures allied with Tom Riddle, which include Inferi, trolls, giants, and among them, over two hundred Death Eaters. And the slaughter only stopped when Voldemort himself appeared, thereby taking the powerful wizard's full attention.

And he was angry, furious, with the Dursleys, because of what happened, and in fact, being in a rather irrational state of mind at the time, had he discovered that they were responsible for the boy's disappearance, as one of the theories that formed in his mind was that they killed little Harry, he would have probably not been so lenient, and probably killed them himself, or requested to the Wizengamot that they be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss. Forgiving though Dumbledore was, a man who believed in second chances, hurting a family member was an extremely touchy subject for him, having lost his own sister because of his own foolishness.

As it turned out, however, it was not their fault, at least not entirely. True, the living conditions Harry Potter had was only little better than a servant boy, but at least he had not been completely abused. And while it was true that their child, Dudley, had been bullying the son of Lily and James, having found out by using mild Legilimency on them, he could tell that the boy was sorry for what he had done. Dumbledore did not know exactly why, not wanting to pry too much lest they notice, but at least the regret he felt about it was enough, aside from the fact that he was a child, to withhold the wizard's wrath.

That, however, did not change the fact that did not change the fact that Harry Potter had disappeared, and as Dumbledore inspected the house, he was able to narrow down his theories to two possibilities. One, the boy used accidental magic and disappeared. Two, Harry Potter has been abducted. Both possibilities, however, had very disturbing implications.

Still, at least Dumbledore was sure that he was still alive, for the protective wards he had placed, particularly the Blood Ward, would only dispel if the person it was protecting died, or had already reached the age of seventeen.

And now came the hard part: finding the Boy Who Lived. In the past couple of years, Albus Dumbledore had done his best to try and find the boy, using every resource he had, including manpower, to help him in this objective, without alerting the Ministry. For if the truth were to be found out, it would cause quite an uproar. He had called upon his most trusted contacts and allies, and in fact he had personally gone out to join the search, to no avail. Using all the influence at his disposal, Dumbledore convinced the Wizarding Community that Harry Potter was safe and sound, and that he was being raised and taught magic by an anonymous individual.

There were a few sceptics of course, but most people, including the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, was convinced. In fact, some of them actually believed that Dumbledore himself was, ironically, the one who was raising the boy.

Sadly, no matter how they tried, they could not find him. They had tried everywhere, even going as far as America and Asia in their search, yet it yielded no results, except perhaps bringing Dumbledore a lot of migraine and stressing him enough to make his ancient face look even more ancient, and the old Headmaster could not help but feel that his life, long though it already was, had been shortened a decade.

Two years before, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Quirinus Quirrell, made an attempt on the Philosopher's Stone, a special stone, created through alchemy, that can be used to turn any metal into gold, as well as create the Elixir of Life, which could be use to extend a person's life, as well as help them regain their youth indefinitely, thereby granting them immortality.

Naturally of course, both Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel, the Headmaster's very old friend and the owner of said stone that was kept at a maximum security vault in Gringotts, knew that it was a fake, and it had only been taken to Hogwarts, upon Dumbledore's request, to try and lure out a traitor among the teachers. For while he did not have solid proof, Dumbledore felt something in the young stuttering Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher that was peculiarly like Tom Riddle. Still, the fake stone was well-made, that even those who knew its basic properties would find it difficult to tell the difference, until they decide to use it, when they will discover that it is not the real thing.

Flamel of course, had offered Dumbledore, who had proven himself a loyal friend, to share the Elixir with him, which the younger, yet physically much older Dumbledore refused. After all, he had once tried to find a path to immortality himself, yet he almost lost himself to Darkness because of it. Power and eternal life, while it may have been alluring to him in the past, no longer interested the one who is believed to be many as one of the greatest wizards who ever lived. In fact, Dumbledore had two items in his possession that were rumoured, if combined with a third, to give its wielder immortality, yet even if he possessed them, it would not make much difference. Having learned many harsh lessons through the decades, Dumbledore believed that eternal life was not for someone like him who could not be trusted with it, and would probably throw away the chance in fear of abusing it.

And so, Voldemort's follower, Quirrell, took advantage of Dumbledore's constant absence from the school, and one Halloween night, he let a troll in to Hogwarts as a distraction. Unfortunately for him, not only was his troll unable to do much distraction or damage, (since Flitwick, the Charms Professor. chanced upon on his way to the Great Hall after taking the loo and brought it down swiftly), Severus Snape, one of Dumbledore's most trusted subordinates, was onto him, and had been reporting to the old man of his movements.

Having learned through the Hogwarts Gamekeeper Hagrid how to get past the Cerberus, which was immune to most powerful spells, as well as the rest of the other teachers' enchantments, Quirrell breezed through the defences, only to find Dumbledore, who had never actually left the school at the time, waiting for him at the final chamber, having set the whole thing up. There was a duel, in which Dumbledore managed to defeat the young turban-wearing teacher, and despite what he had done, knowing he was just being controlled and manipulated, having noticed that he was under a spell similar to Imperius, the old Headmaster spared him. Sadly, the spectre of Voldemort, which was hovering around them, managed to escape, though truthfully, despite his deep understanding of magic, Dumbledore did not have one that he could cast fast enough to trap or destroy it.

Yes, it was indeed a stressful ordeal, but at least it ended well. For the first time in decades, the curse upon the Defense Against the Dark Arts Job has been broken, and Quirrel, now free from Voldemort's influence, had proven to be an effective teacher. He was still under watch of course, but at least he was once again walking on the right path, and despite his stuttering, which was now real instead of a facade, his combat ability as a wizard was actually up to the task, and he was imparting his knowledge with the students.

Sadly, the same could not be said for Hagrid, who tried to raise a dragon in his cabin. True, they managed to fix the situation before it got worse, preventing the baby dragon from destroying anything aside from the Game Keeper's hut, eventually deciding to send the dragon to Charlie Weasley, who was an expert with dragons, but it caused Dumbledore a lot of stress just the same.

Then, on one of his travels in search for the son of the Potters, Dumbledore, by chance, came upon a young man with golden hair pointing a wand on another person's back. Sensing foul play, Dumbledore immediately took him down. It was later found out, that the attacker was someone known as Gilderoy Lockhart, a popular idol figure who published books of his adventures and encounters with various dangerous creatures and situations. When the investigation by the Ministry was over, however, it was found out that the man was a fraud, his wand discovered to have been used to cast Memory Charms on the people who had actually done the courageous acts, then claiming it for themselves, thus earning him a life sentence in Azkaban.

And indeed it had been quite a scandal. Unsurprisingly, many, especially the witches in the Wizarding Population who were part of the Lockhart fan club, were in an uproar with the Ministry's supposed 'injustice,' and the complaints only stopped when Dumbledore stepped up and publicly announced that it was he who had caught the man.

Yes, so many things had happened indeed, in the past two years, which had brought the Supreme Mugwump a lot of stress. And now, another one added to this list, one which added, not only to his stress, but also to his worry.

It was perhaps, as Dumbledore would call it, Divine Providence, the encounter which his Potions Master had the day before. At first, he had to admit he had been sceptical, unsure, if Severus Snape was in the right state of mind and not being delusional, for ever since he heard that the son of Lily went missing, even though he had remained calm on the outside, Dumbledore knew that the news added to the man's suffering.

As he checked the memory, however, with the use of his Pensieve, placing the silver strand into it, the old Headmaster realized that it was not the case. Finally, after a long time of searching, they had found a clue. For the boy who the former Death Eater encountered, there was no doubt about it. His eyes were emerald green, exactly like the eyes of Lily Evans Potter...

...and also the eyes of the infant who Dumbledore had left on the Dursley's doorstep thirteen years in the past.

And now, all they had to do was to find him, and in a matter of a few hours, the Headmaster discovered something crucial

Suspecting that his theory was not unfounded, Dumbledore, Severus with him, decided to pay the Dursleys another visit a few hours earlier that day, and thus, he confirmed his suspicions. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was more likely than not, alive and well, and was closer to home than they originally thought.

And now, as Dumbledore, exhausted from all his walking, slumped down onto his chair, he could not help but smile slightly. He now knew what to do.

"Fawkes," the Headmaster whispered.

Immediately the wizard's faithful companion appeared in a flash of fire, circling around the room once, before it perched itself onto the Headmaster's shoulder.

"My old friend, forgive me," Dumbledore apologized to the phoenix, as he caressed his winged companion fondly. "I know you are still exhausted from last night's trip, but this is an urgent matter."

As if knowing what its bonded wizard companion was thinking, Fawkes the phoenix snatched the envelope which the Headmaster's other hand was holding with its beak, looking at the old man in the eyes with understanding, before disappearing once again in a flash of fire.

**-WHITE AND SHADOW DRAGON-**

**Little Whinging, July 3, 1993**

It was now eleven o'clock in the evening. Having been inspired by the many stories and cartoons about superheroes, as well as the values that had been instilled into them by their dragon parents, Rogue, and his sister (not by blood) had been, in the past few years, patrolling the neighbourhood at night, taking on the role of vigilantes, who help fight against crime. And ever since the time they saved him a couple of years back, Rogue's cousin, Dudley, had been tagging along with them.

Overall, their little campaign had been successful. Little by little, their contribution has had a significant impact on the community, and their efforts had indeed helped reduced the crime rate, and in fact, in the past few months, save for the incident a week before, there had been very few incidents of mugging, rape, murder, and other criminal activity in the area.

Normally, something like this, to the vigilantes who had been putting in their effort to helping the people, would have been a cause for celebration. Rogue, however, found that he could not.

Sara, overall, was a nice person. She was friendly, kind-hearted, and when it comes to Rogue, she was really clingy, which the Shadow Dragon Slayer found as both pleasant and disturbing. True, in the past, all it did was give him a warm feeling of being subjected to such affection but now, along with the nice feeling, a similar yet different kind of heat now rose within him whenever the girl hugged him, one which brought him a lot of discomfort, and it took every bit of willpower he had to stop himself from pushing her down. He had tried of course, to politely tell her to keep her distance, but when he did, the girl had thrown such a tantrum, that in the end, the boy once again found himself at a loss.

Defeated, the son of Skiedrum resigned himself to letting her do as she pleased, hoping, doing everything in his power, not to give in to his inner desire, placing enormous effort to block out the voice of the shadows that were beckoning him to take her.

As of the moment, however, as the silver-haired female continued to latch onto one of his arms, a different kind of discomfort, which had nothing to do with his carnal desires was plaguing him, and the reason behind it...

"I'm bored," the white dragon slayer yawned.

Was because the female was currently feeling bored, and whenever she was bored, it did not bode well for them.

Yes, Sara was a good person, and in fact, was quite mature for her age. She may have a short temper, but overall, she was organized, responsible, and in fact, was quite good with doing household chores without magic. Of course, Rogue also helped out, as he and the female would alternate on the tasks on a daily basis, but when it comes right down it, the quality of the output of their work, especially when it comes to cooking, were leagues apart, and the shadow dragon slayer had to admit that he would probably never be able to cook as well as her. However, the girl had a side to her, which Rogue must admit, was quite troublesome.

For whenever she was bored, or extremely irritated with someone, Sara would often retreat to her favourite hobby which is...

...pranking...

"I'm soooo...bored," the girl repeated her complaint.

And now, Rogue was feeling nervous, as he felt beads of sweat beginning to form on their face. Looking to his left from the corner of his eye, even though he could see him due to the **Shadow Dragon's Cloak **he had cast upon himself and his companions as he always did to avoid people seeing them (although at other times they use the Disillusionment Charm), the shadow dragon slayer could not help but notice that Dudley was taking her behaviour worse than he was, although it was not actually much of a surprise. After all, the blonde happened to be her favourite target, and from the look on his face, Rogue knew that his cousin was recalling the first time they met, when Dudley and his former gang had been beaten up by her, and while it was their fault, tying them to a post then painting their faces to make them look like clowns while casting a lasting Tickling Charm on them was, even in Rogue's opinion, a bit too much.

"KYAAAA!"

_?!_

Now though was not the time for him to be thinking about such things.

Running swiftly towards the direction of the scream, the group of five, with the exceeds flying overhead, headed towards the direction of the shouts, where they almost crashed headlong into three girls with a look of panic on their faces, running as if the devil was on their heels. Following their trail back, the group continued on their pursuit.

And found themselves facing something unexpected.

In truth, in the past, their group had already faced differently groups of thugs, ranging from bullies, to drunkards, and even more dangerous people, including those who wield guns. And aside from that, they had also gone around to seeing various magical creatures up-close in Diagon Alley, including a dragon (which was once put in display by a dragon handler who was trying to gain recruits), which, as Rogue discovered, while powerful, were closer in strength, intelligence and nature to the Waiverns in Fiore. However, it was the first time they had encountered something like this outside of the Magical World.

For near the corner of the alleyway, was a creature, which appeared to be twice the size of a human, its form hidden from view by the darkness, which, based from the crunching sounds it was making, was eating, probably the food that was left behind by panicked drunk girls that passed by them.

"What is that?" Sara asked in a quiet voice.

Normally, one would have believed it to be either just a normal animal, probably a cat or a dog. However, Rogue was not deceived. For the creature in front of them, whatever it was, had a strange scent that was unlike any ordinary animals,' and aside from that, it was emitting a magical aura.

"Impossible," the son of Skiedrum whispered to himself.

As if noticing their presence, the stopped what it was doing and turned to face them, which actually surprised him. For the Shadow Cloak he had placed around them would masked them, not only from vision, but also their energies, and unless he dropped or weakened the spell, no one should be able to find them.

"Grrrrr..."

Suddenly, it made an angry, growling sound, the creature lunged, with incredible speed towards them...

"ROGUE!"

Unfortunately, despite their speed, the creature's action took them completely by surprise, and now, the shadow dragon slayer was unable to move, pinned to the ground, finding himself staring straight into the face of a huge, shaggy black dog, its mouth opened wide, revealing its sharp set of canine teeth, feeling its hot breathe, its eyes glowing dangerously in the darkness...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, another chapter out. Now, as I'm sure you've noticed, there are already a lot of differences in my fic compared to the Canon HP, and as usual, I'm using the 'butterfly effect' or 'chaos theory' in full effect.

Firstly, in my fic, Dudley Dursley also gets a letter to Hogwarts, which change a lot of things, including the person who went to fetch them. Instead of Hagrid, it was McGonagall, for logical reasons, who came to visit. Naturally, Rogue and Kisara, as well as Kira and Sora also received a letter, but since they have magical parents and living with magical people, no one was sent.

Second, Quirrell-controlled by- Voldemort was bolder and more impulsive. This was because Dumbies spend a lot of time outside of the school looking for Harry Potter. Unlike in Canon though, the stone was a fake, since I need a certain someone to be alive if ever I decide to give him more role in the plot. Quirrell as well, met a different end and was given a second chance. After all, in Harry Potter Canon, Voldemort only started to possess his body after his initial failure, and that was weeks after the troll incident. Now of course, the curse of the subject has been lifted, although as to how long he will last, well I'm still thinking about whether to make him a sideline protagonist or antagonist.

Third, the events of Chamber of Secrets do not happen here. Lucius Malfoy, of course, still has possession of Tom Riddle's diary, and the reason why he did not use it was because he had not yet seen the perfect opportunity to do so.

Fourth of course, is damned Gilderoy Lockhart, one of my most hated characters in Harry Potter universe, since he is the embodiment of credit grabbing and undeserved rewards and attention, nuff said.

As to the rest of the events, like a certain raffle for the Daily Prophet, I suppose that it's raffling system would not be affected by the presence of the twin dragon slayers, so it's still the same. With regards to some of the major characters though, like Harry Potter's two best friends in canon, I'm still thinking about how I should portray them, as well as whether or not I give them major or minor roles, though that is still up for debate. I do, of course, plan to give a certain girl in Ravenclaw who was bullied simply because she was a bit and different a bit of justice. Yes, it is true that she will not be paired with Rogue/Harry, but in the Canon, I really wish that J.K. Rowling chose her to couple with Harry instead of Ginny-(sorry for the foul language) Weasley. I will only be bashing her for a bit, but that will probably because she will only have a minor role. Sorry Ginny/Harry fans out there, but it's how I really feel about it. Besides, given how many dates she had in canon, I doubt if she was still a virgin when they married.

But enough about that...

And like always, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter...

Later then, people...


End file.
